


【堡虎】不会丢下你的（PVVP）

by Jennyouo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyouo/pseuds/Jennyouo
Summary: *堡虎doi**带一点锅虎
Relationships: Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Hao/Li "XLB" Xiao-Long
Kudos: 1





	【堡虎】不会丢下你的（PVVP）

虎哥。  
李元浩闻言眉头一楚，颤抖的背脊代替了声音，像是在回应着身后的人。  
那人凑近，鼻息轻轻打在他的肩膀，再慢慢往下，停在腰间。  
已经是冬天了，房间里没有开暖气。前戏进行到一半，李元浩不满身后人倏然停下的动作。“诶你在干什么啊，停下来好冷啊。”  
没有反应。他吸吸鼻子，试探着向后抬了抬腰，又撑起翘臀想要回过头索吻，得到的回应却是对方偏头避开。  
虎哥，我猛吗？答非所问，问非所答。  
李元浩顿住。一阵短暂的沉默，他终于转过头来直视他，发现身后的人好像一直凝视着自己。  
怎么呢，龙宝。李元浩语气乐呵呵的。太猛了，遭不住呀。  
李小龙突然笑得放肆，是吗虎哥，我这都还没开始呢。  
说罢也不等李元浩的回应，就摁住他的后颈把他怼进枕头里，又狠狠掐住一侧臀瓣直接挺了进去。  
呜…李元浩的呻吟被枕头吞噬了大半，他猛地一颤，被短暂剥夺视觉还使他的体感变得更加清晰。比如现在，李小龙发狠的顶弄每一下都撞在他身体里，他本该痛苦地避无可避，却莫名从其中提取到了无敌的精神愉悦。  
身后的人还在体内一下下冲撞着他，粗大的性/器磨着他的后穴，一股股燥热从身后蔓延到了脖颈。李元浩索性闭着眼睛开始胡想，就这样直接把我操死吧。这种好像被陌生年下强暴一般过于淋漓的快感和将近窒息的错觉纠缠在一起，逼得他脑袋里直冒白光。

“虎哥，虎哥。”身后的人又在唤他。  
“嗯、嗯…？”李元浩迷迷糊糊地被操着，心说该不会是刚才那句心里的独白在情迷意乱之中道出了口？  
“虎哥，你还在想他？”  
“…不、当然没有！”  
“…可我都没有说是谁。”李小龙眸子暗下来，动作也停了。  
“我…”李元浩想开口说些什么。  
“嘘，你别说下去了…我、我不想听。”李小龙打断了他。  
“我知道你不是不敢！你也不是不可以！”他突然激动起来，泪水来得汹涌。  
“你想赢，我一直知道。你缺一个他！我、也知道…  
“但是虎哥，不要想他…或许你没有、不，不是，我是想说我也可以的…我会让你赢！”

“虎哥，那天你见他…你们说什么了？”  
李元浩随他的问话想起，那天七周年和那之后，他们一群人短暂地聚在一块闹了一天。

李元浩垂眸。

“李小龙。”他喊了他的全名，“谢谢你…谢谢。”  
因为什么呢？他确实真心想要感谢。  
“我说让他放心、”  
可能是感谢相信，可能是感谢交付，还有…  
“我说，他和你…一样。嗯。  
“是，我想赢。”

李小龙突然就抱住了李元浩的腰身，将他整个人翻了个个儿。还没待李元浩缓过神又整根没入。  
“啊、喂…你下次、下次有个铺垫行、行不行，靠！呜、你虎哥经不起那折腾！”  
骂骂咧咧的句子被揉碎，一个字一个字地蹦出来。  
“虎哥，”李小龙突然说。  
“嗯…”  
…  
“我不会丢下你的。”

END


End file.
